Two Minutes
by brokenshadow23
Summary: Usui accompanied her for almost 24 hours, but all he needed was two minutes to start the next 365 days.


**Two Minutes**

By brokenshadow23

* * *

Summary:  Usui accompanied her for almost 24 hours, but all he needed was two minutes to start the next 365 days.

Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro.

* * *

Pop! Pop! Pop!

"USUI TAKUMI!" Misaki Ayuzawa, sixteen year-old lass, called out in annoyance.

"What?" The blond haired guy asked innocently as he looked up to her. He was waiting for her to get change a while ago so he entertained himself with the little toy he bought this morning.

"Don't 'what' me, you baka." She told him in a serious tone. "Can you please stop playing with that thing?"

Raising an eyebrow up, Usui could not understand why she was asking him to do that. "Eh?" he asked. "This firecracker is harmless, Pres. No need to worry about me." He defended then showed her the box of 'Pop-pop' and pointed at the label. "See? It is even designed for children."

"Suit yourself. I don't care if you'll get hurt you know." Misaki said, shoving his hand away. "J-just stop o-okay?"

Usui grinned as he noticed her voice shake with her last sentence. Why didn't he notice it earlier anyway? Each time he drop a piece of the firecracker, Misaki easily jump in surprise so she tend to stay away from him. He rose from his seat and stepped forward.

Misaki gulped with his action. Gazing at him, she saw his wolfish smile. "Oh no, you won't." she said, stepping back in the process.

But he didn't stop. "Gomene. My hand slipped." He said as he dropped the firecracker near her feet.

POP!

"Ahh!" Misaki shrieked and jumped in surprise.

Seeing that she'll be out of balance, Usui swiftly moved to catch her. He chuckled. He didn't know that the so-called demon president of Seika High School was actually afraid of firecrackers.

"That's not funny you know!" she told him, tears slightly filling her golden eyes.

"Gomene. I'll stop now, Ayuzawa." Usui told her softly as he hugged her. "Demo, I have a favor to ask."

Misaki remained silent.

"Let me be with you for the rest of the night."

"WHAT?" the raven haired girl blurted out in disbelief. She released herself from his hold and looked at him. "Don't you have anything more worthwhile to do? You have been following me since this morning!"

Usui smirked. "Watching Misa-chan is worthwhile for me."

Misaki blushed, not expecting his answer. She knew very well that it was his character to do that, but she wasn't still used to hear those kind of words. After all, most of the time, she heard boys calling her a demon.

Watching her expression, Usui smiled widely. "But to answer your question, I actually have something important to do…"

"What are you waiting for then?" Misaki entered, trying to stop his favor. Well, it was not that she hated being with him. She would lie to herself if she would say that. Only that, she felt that he had something crazy on his sleeve.

"…for later." He continued, ignoring what the girl was saying. "What time is it anyway?"

Misaki then took her wristwatch from the pocket of her pants. She was about to check the time when Usui suddenly snatched it from her. "HEY!"

"Ah. I still have much time to kill." Usui said as he saw that it was only ten thirty.

"Give me back my watch, you baka." Misaki ordered.

"My, my." Usui said, teasing. He swiftly slid the wristwatch to his pocket. "Don't you know how much it hurts for me to hear you call me that, Pres?"

Misaki threw him an expression of disbelief. "Stop being mellow-dramatic, Usui. Give me back my watch. I still have many things to deal with."

"I know."

Heaving a sigh, the raven-haired girl stared at him. "You are not going to give up, are you?"

He didn't answer. He didn't need to after all. He knew that she was intelligent enough to know.

Shaking her head, Misaki began to move. After bedding goodbye to the manager and to the other maids, she went out of the café and Usui followed. Like what was on her agenda, she went to the grocery to buy bread and other foods that she and her family will share that night. Then, after that, they rode the train to go back near their houses.

"Ano," Misaki called out as they went out of the train station. "Thank you for being a great help."

"Don't mention it."

All the while, Misaki thought that it was the end of the favor. She bid him goodbye, but he didn't respond. While she was walking, she noticed that he was still behind her. "Until when are you going to follow me?"

Before he answered, Usui checked the time on her watch. _'11:40.' _He read then gazed at the girl before him. "Come."

"Eh?" Misaki said. She felt him grab her arm and started to drag her. "Matte, Usui! Where are we going?"

Usui didn't answer her question, for he knew that if he did, more questions will arise. He simply walked, ignoring her protests. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "We are almost there." He then slid his hand downwards and caught hers.

Misaki shivered with the gesture and blushed. She wanted to take her hand back, but she remembered her words from the last time she had been with him for almost a day. _'I wanted to join hands with you since a long time ago._' She repeated on her mind.

Tightening his hold, Usui smiled with his victory. _'What a nice way to silence you, Ayuzawa.'_

While walking, Misaki began to recognize the place when they took a huge flight of stairs. "ne," she said as they arrived at the top. "This is the place where you adopted your cat, right?"

"Yeah. And this is also where you finished stalking me."

The tough girl then blushed harder as she heard his words. She was surprised that he remembered considering that it was already months ago. "I- I wasn't not stalking!" she defended herself. "It was Sakura and Shizuko who were curious about your private life."

"Alright." He told her. "I believe you for now."

Misaki threw him a sharp look. "What do you mean by that?"

Usui chuckled at her reaction. He had always love it when she was trying to defend herself even though she knew that she was already caught in the act. Averting his eyes, he stared at the city and smiled. "Look."

It took for the girl few seconds to comply with his command. But when she did as she was told, her golden eyes widened in awe. Her throat also went close as she saw the scenery before her. From the point she was standing, she could see the whole place. Though most were covered with snow, the mixture of the different colors of Christmas lights brought life to the place. Then, along with that, the cold but soothing wind calmed her mind.

"Sugoi…" Misaki commented happily, like a child. "Usui, it's wonderful."

Usui's heart rose as he heard his name escape softly from her lips. "You haven't been able to notice it because you were busy with so many things, Pres."

Hearing his words made her realize that fact. Most of the time, she miss a lot of things since she has so much things in her shoulders—the student council, studies, work and of course, her family. "Arigatou." She told him in a sincere voice.

That simple word made his heart race further. Even though he had heard him say that many times, the tone of her voice simply gave impact on him. Usui smiled at her in reply. _'Guess I have to do this often.'_

Both of them enjoyed the place for the next few minutes. Then when he slipped his hands on his pockets, he pulled out her wristwatch and smiled. "Here." He said, handing it to her.

Misaki took it and saw the hands of the clock. "11:59?" She said, eyes widening. She couldn't believe that time flew fast. She stepped back, ready to run, "I need to go. I—"

"Thanks for reminding." Usui said, as if not hearing what she was saying. Before she could even take another step, he grabbed her once again and took her into his arms.

Trapped, Misaki could only gasp in response. Everything went too fast. One moment she was standing two or three feet away from the blond haired guy, and now their bodies simply next to each other. She looked up, golden eyes meeting intense emerald ones.

Usui saw her blush once again. Misaki was so defenseless, opposite to the girl most of people could see. He smirked as his right hand traveled on her hair then to her jaw. Slowly, he leaned in and when he saw her close her eyes, he closed the gap between them.

That same moment, fireworks began to fill the dark sky.

The kiss was simple and passionate. It was slow, savoring each movement. After few more second, they parted to take in some air.

"w-what was that for?" Misaki asked, blushing.

"watashi wa anata o ai shimasu, Misaki."

Her heart pounded as she heard his soft and sincere words. _'So this is what he meant when he said that he has an important thing to do.' _She said to herself. Looking into his eyes, she was glad that he ended the year and started another showing how much he care and love her. And with that, she gave of a sweet smile. "you are an idiot." she told him. "Demo, watashi mo aishite imasu, Takumi Usui."

* * *

Keywords:

Gomene- sorry

Demo- but

Ano-ummm

Sugoi- wow

Matte- wait

Ne- hey

Arigatou- thank you

Baka- idiot

watashi wa anata o ai shimasu- I love you

watashi mo aishite imasu- I love you too

* * *

Finally! After so many months, I had written a new story. But is it obvious that this was rushed? Hehe... XD It's my first fic for this fandom so…. Hehe… XD

Anyway, this is dedicated to all readers or fans of kaichou wa maid sama! Happy New Year guys! ^-^

Hope that you enjoyed reading this one. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts okay? It will make me happy. :)

.brokenshadow23.


End file.
